Demon Love
by chartreuseputty
Summary: A NarutoxOC one-shot.


This is a requested love one-shot from a friend. Just to make clear, in all of my one shots the information sent to me was about what kind of story, the personality looks etc of an OC character that the requester created themself, and with whom from Naruto this character will interact. Enjoy!

Demon Love

Yuuki exited the gates of Konoha and stepped off the dirt path into the woods. She wadded through boughs and bramble, savoring the unique smell of the early early morning when the earliest of risers were still tossing and turning under their covers. Before the sun had risen was her favorite time of the day. During the night, in the gathering darkness there was a fear of what nocturnal beasts and memories were slinking about in the shadows. In the morning, however, the light was gathering. The darkest hour had passed.

For Yuuki it was the only time when she was a prisoner in Orochimaru's lair, when he and his assistant were both sleeping, and left her in peace upon the cold hard bed of her room. It was during this time when she herself had dreamt of a place like Konoha, where no one was pricking her with needles, ordering her to kill, or pressing her face into a pool of blood to awaken the demon inside of her.

She wandered aimlessly, enjoying complete solitude, when she came upon a small clearing, stopped, and hid behind a tree. Laying on the grass was a shinobi of Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto to be exact. He was sleeping on the ground with no sleeping bag or tent, with nothing at all except dirt stained clothes and small cuts over his arms. Yuuki blinked and approached him drawn by a peculiar smell that seemed to be coming from his lying figure. She knelt down and shook the wisps of her short dark hair away from her eyes and placed her pale face above his.

Naruto's eyes opened. He stared at her for a brief second before shouting in surprise and crawling backwards, leaving her kneeling above of empty ground.

"O-Oh, it's just you Yuuki-chan," he sighed in relief.

She studied the blonde ninja who was grinning and rubbing the back of his head. Out of everyone she had met in Konoha he was the only one who attached that term of endearment to the end of her name. They had first met in the Ichiraku ramen shop. She had entered through the cloth flaps and found it empty save for one blonde haired boy sitting in front of a stack of empty bowels.

"Old man, another bowl!" he said and patted his bloated stomach.

Yuuki sat at the counter and studied him, wondering how someone could fit so much in his stomach at once.

"Don't stare so hard you're making me blush," the boy said. "Wait, I know you, you're that new girl, Yuuki-chan, right?" He smiled. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the future Hokage of this village. Want to train with me?"

The boy's forwardness was so surprising to Yuuki that she ended up following him to the training grounds. She had been in Konoha for a whole week and hadn't made any friends; she didn't know how. But suddenly someone had become a friend without her knowing it, and as the days passed by he continued to be one. He was the one to suggest lunching together instead of alone. He was the one to knock on her door in the morning and ask if she would train with him. He was the one who wished her happy birthday and sent her a sloppily put together bouquet of flowers that grew in Konoha's meadow.

"You smell strange Naruto-kun," she said, still kneeling upon the ground.

Naruto blushed and stood up. "Well I was up all night training so…I'd imagine I wouldn't smell that good."

Yuuki stood up as well and walked toward him, sniffing the air. The blush on Naruto's face deepened and he backed away.

"No, not that. You smell like…like…a demon."

Yuuki looked him over and saw he was more damaged than he looked when he was asleep. He must have stayed up all night long, using up almost all of his chakra before collapsing from exhaustion.

_Ah…doesn't he have a demon inside of him too?_

Now she was merely inches in front of him, trying to discern why the smell was so intriguing, and why now did she smell it and not before.

"Naruto-kun, what is your demon's form?"

"U-uh u-um the K-Kyuubi, a fox demon," he replied.

Yuuki's eyes dilated. The demon inside of her was the Chi, the demon of blood. Its true form had the body of a wolf, the venom of a snake, and the tail and ears of a fox. No wonder Naruto smelled so good. He smelled like another fox.

"Kyuubi…" she breathed in his face.

She pulled away. It wasn't like her to be so close to another person, even if it was Naruto. She always hated contact with other people, never trusting, reminded of the soft promises of freedom her snake nin captor would whisper, then lock her in a cell full of blood thirsty predators.

Naruto seemed to lean forward slightly when she left him. His eyes had closed when she breathed on his face and now he opened them and she saw that they were red. She stepped backward but he followed her and reached out. When they touched her flesh heated up. She grabbed onto the collar of his shirt and yanked him forward so their noses were almost touching. Her blood was starting to boil.

"W-what's…" Naruto began.

"One-third of my demon is a fox," she replied in a shaky voice. "I can feel your Kyuubi's chakra. It's reaching out to me, and mine is reaching back."

They stayed locked in that position for some time in confusion as their two inner selves tried desperately to reach out to one another. Then suddenly the chakra from both of them became visible. It rose from its respective host then surged forward and met with a sound like rustling paper. Both of the ninja's knees buckled and they fell to the ground, Naruto catching himself before he could crush Yuuki underneath him.

"Ahh Naruto!" Yuuki shouted and squeezed her eyes shut.

Waves of a strange pleasure hit them one after another, threatening to morph into pain with each passing. Naruto struggled to hold himself steady as sweat ran in rivulets down his forehead. Yuuki was biting her lip and digging her lengthened nails into the ground as if she were going to be ripped from it. The waves grew in intensity then slowly died down, until finally the chakra disappeared. Naruto rolled himself away from Yuuki before he collapsed in a heap upon the ground.

They lay there, trying to catch their breath. Yuuki's throat had gone dry and she started to cough. Naruto placed a hand on her back. "Are you alright?"

His eyes were back to their normal baby blue. He then picked her up in his arms and stood on shaky knees.

"L-let's go back to the village. We can eat breakfast."

Yuuki nodded and he bit his lip nervously before leaning down and kissing her on the lips sweetly.

_Uzumaki Naruto…_ she thought as he carried her away. _I need only one friend if it's you._


End file.
